Thrill Kill 2: Hell on Earth
by NewBloodAlice
Summary: Mia Faustus, the daughter of the mad doctor, travels into hell for the next tournament, with all the descendants, each hell bent on retrieving what will make them pure once again. (Rated M for gore, language, and dark humor.)
1. Prologue- Mia

_**A killer is cold...cruel...unforgiving, at least that's what many will say...but in the end, the killer returns to a home where he isn't a monster, he could be a father, she could be a mother, either way, they are seen as a delicate figure, in the eyes of their child.**_

* * *

_Thrill Kill 2 Hell On Earth_

* * *

Life is a cruel one, I for one can definitely agree on that 100%. I've had my share of losses, my mother, my father, and myself, more preferably my childhood innocence. I used to be simple, like you I guess, but I didn't know a few things...well...not a few, a lot. You see, my mom and dad used to be a simple family, loving husband, loving wife, and a darling little baby girl, me. The name's Mia by the way, nice to meet you thank you for reading this blah blah blah ect. back to my story.

Mom and Dad lived moved to California when she was 9 months pregnant with me, and a few weeks later I popped out. Mom was a teacher, Dad was a plastic surgeon, when in Cali, yeah? But...there was a secret behind dad, something so twisted it caused my family to break apart. Dad went to court a lot for malpractice suits, but always went behind our backs, that was until I found the forms in his desk drawer. He did this strange and dark form of surgery, and by dark, heh, I mean fucking **DARK. **Dad's patients would come out fine, but those who lived to tell the story of his work...really couldn't make words, because of the bear traps replacing their jaw. Mom got scared, and even filed a divorce, daddy grabbed the scalpel, and went straight for me, I was only 2 at the time, I cried in fear for what felt like hours, then dad put me down and I ran straight towards my mom.

The divorce went through 3 weeks later, mom got custody of me and we moved to a small home in Seattle. Things were simpler then, I didn't have to be afraid yeah, but I didn't know where dad was, I mean, it had been a few years and I still remember my mothers reaction to asking a simple question when I was 5. "Where's Daddy?" I asked simply, but Mom started crying, and she held me tight, not the answer I was looking for, but clearly she knew that I didn't remember the events, I was little then.

Dad died when I was 15. So much bear traps got him so addicted to surgery, he did it to himself, and he caught an infection from the metal. I went to his funeral alone, and I was the only one there. Like, literally, not even the pastor said anything I had to put the grave in the dirt myself, and that shit was a real hassle. Even then, I grew angry just staring at the grave, rage, sadness, guilt, I don't even know what emotions were going through me. But I got so pissed, I nearly just beat the shit out of my grave, screaming "Where were you!?" over and over again. Dad never called, dad never visited, I never even got a birthday present from him...15 years of fatherless youth, being let out on the fathers grave. Simple as that.

A few years later, I decided to move back to California. Mom was sad to see me go, but I was ready for the world now. I let my rage out simple as that, so what better way than to go back home.

Driving through the old streets of my youth, I spotted a very old figment of my memory. Faustus Clinic. This was where dad worked, the doors only had a bit of police tape on them, but, considering how long it's been, I guess I could just walk in, maybe even find an old photo of me and my dad.

"Hello?" I said opening the door. "Anybody home?" No response, I guess this place really was abandoned after all...or haunted...oh damn I just spooked myself, screw it, keep going!

I walked through the halls of the small clinic, seeing a few old photos, some chairs, simple things you'd find in a boring ass waiting room. Then I saw the sign that read "Waiting Room", real smooth Mia.

I did a double take the moment I heard the sound of a door slamming shut. "Hello!?" I said, just a bit panicked. Shit was this place really haunted!? I checked around again, walking into the surgery room. Blood stained the walls, the tray that held the sharp tools were rusted, also in blood, the surgery chair had straps, like...some kind of torture chair.

"What...what the hell did he do to his patients...!?" I felt a cold hand right on my shoulder. "I made them better...just like I will to you..." I was pushed hard on to the chair, frantically looking around I quickly moved my arms, making my two index fingers into a cross. "The power of Christ compels you! Spirit be gone!" My arms were forcefully moved and strapped there. The figure walked in front of me, it wore a doctors scrub, and a facial mask, a scalpel in the right hand.

"Do you remember me Mia?" His voice was dark, gruff and...familiar. I replied with a bit of force, and fear. "No, I don't! What the hell are you doing in my dad's clinic you damn freak!?"

The man stepped back, like he was offended with what I said. Then, he reached for the facial mask, removing it. No mouth...no teeth...n...no jaw! All that was there was a bear trap. I opened my mouth faintly, letting just one word escape through my vocal cords. "Dad...?" He walked up to me, his glove covered hand gently stroking my hair as I shivered in fear. "Dad...you...you died..." I muttered silently. He laughed, almost insanely. "I did a lot of work to come back...you know the expression "To go through Hell and back"? Just like that...I wanted to continue my work, even then, I missed my little girl...I didn't want her to have you all to herself, I had a lot of things for you as you got older...the patients were just little sample." He moved away from me, moving towards a white cloth, quickly removing it. Corpses, all lined up with different metal parts decorating their bodies.

Dad looked at me, I couldn't tell if he was smiling, but...he sounded happy. "What would you like Mia? You can have anything you want that isn't too drastic, plastic surgery can only do so much." I was choked up with fear, like I could vomit right now just looking at the corpses. Quickly dad ran up to me, grabbing my shoulders. "Oh I know! I've planned this one forever...you're going to be my first patient to make this work!" He grabbed the tank of anesthesia, and attached the breathing mask to the tube.

"Dad! Dad stop! Just let me go, I...I won't tell anyone about this I swear, just let me go home!" Dad just stood there as I said that. "Home..." he muttered. "Home...? No no no...Mia this is home...you are home, and daddy is going to take good care of you...trust me Mia...you're in good hands..." He forcefully placed the mask on my face as I screamed. The medicine quickly took effect, the only words I heard were. "You're going to feel...a little pinch..." before it all went to black.

* * *

_3 Days Later_

* * *

I woke up in an old safehouse, pain inching across my arms and face. What happened to me?

I stood up, looking around for a way out, a door to my north, good. I ran towards it, and the moment I reached for the door knob, a blade pierced through the wooden door, I screamed, stepping back and falling on my ass as my mouth clamped shut...I tasted...metal...but, my mouth was just fine...and my arm...there was a blade coming out of my wrist! Check the other arm...it's probably fine. I opened my other hand, and another blade came out the wrist. I let out another scream as I busted into tears. The door opened and I heard the sick, twisted voice of my father.

"You...don't like it?" He knelt down to my sitting level, stroking my head. "It's a bit...difficult to get used to...but...just open your mouth, a big ahhh."

Scared, I opened my mouth wide, and felt the metal retract, my jaw was normal again. "See? You don't have to worry! This won't cause any pain or infection, same with the blades in your hands!" Angered, I quickly pointed the blade towards my father, the point right at the tip of his nose. "What the hell did you do to me!?" I spat. "You look just as better...I'm proud of my own work-" I stabbed him in the gut the moment he could finish his sentence, and quickly ran away from the safehouse. But I could hear my father calling out for me...what was I thinking...he died and came back, pain must be nothing to him. I ran towards the streets, farther and farther away from him, any way I could get home, that was all I wanted.

* * *

I can easily cope with this now, working with my draw, and retracting my blades. Hurts like hell...but I'm over it now...mom's dead, I'm alone now, but it doesn't matter, I know what I want. Revenge. Sweet, sweet, revenge!

* * *

_The Last time Mia had been seen, was riding a motorcycle into California, before a blaze of fire came upon her, and she dissapeared..._

**Prologue End**


	2. Hell's Aria- Othello

_**Some people believe that the most holy thing in the world is ones song. The beauty of ones voice brings forth tranquility, kindness, and over all, it can hide the true evil of anyone. But no song without sin, no matter how beautiful the aria.**_

* * *

Chapter One

Hell's Aria

Falling from the fiery portal was me. Mia Faustus, and if you're here and you don't know me, read the prologue and don't skim. Anyhow, my journey was simple, go to California and kill my father, but this damn hellfire got in the way, so now I'm assuming that I'm about to fall to my death here. However I was grabbed just in time by someone, and when we landed she let out the most joyful noise, I swear I thought my ears were bleeding.

"Boy! I'm sure glad we got out of that one!" The girl, my supposed savior said. "Any longer and you would've been, well y'know!" She whistled, getting lower each octave until she made a splattering sound. "Wouldn't that be something?" This girl was way too happy for me.

The girl wore a blue and white dress, she had long golden brown hair, blue eyes, and her entire face just said "this is me, I am happy." She shook my hand rather forcefully. "My name is Othello, you know, like in Shakespeare? Of course you know!" Oh my god her happiness was killing me. But she just kept talking! "Are you a chosen one too? Like our parents before us?"

I raised a brow, but before I could even speak, she went off again. "Of course you are! There would be no other way the portal opened! Who's your parent? Wait lemme guess!" She looked over me. "Hmm...all black...Belladonna? Oh no wait...maybe Mr. Cain? Wait then you'd be on fire...maybe you're Mammoth's! But wait she's already here..." I finally built up the courage to say. "Faustus." Which made her stop completely, with a face like she'd seen some serious shit. "Oh no...no no no this is bad...bad with a capital B!" She helped be stand up. "You're **HIS **daughter? But that would mean...oh no...oh god oh man..." She began spinning, repeating Oh God or Oh Man every few seconds. I stopped her. "Did he do something to you too?" I asked.

"Golly no! But he's dangerous!" Wait did she say Golly? "Faustus was the most dangerous man in the world...and as much as my daddy enjoyed capturing criminals, his chains could never catch him?" Chains? "You see my daddy was the highest leader of the law, a court judge! But one day...someone killed my mommy...and ever since then my dad changed." Chains, judge, dead wife? Oh hell no...I saw this guy on the news once!

"So...if I'm correct, you're talking about Whitefield? Judge William Whitefield? Dude who got the chair after releasing the criminals, only to kidnap said criminal and torture them to death?" Othello nodded. "And not only that, but his daughter...which is you I'm sure, happens to be one of the biggest Opera singers on Broadway?" Another nod. I fell to the floor with a high laughter that echoed throughout the fiery domain, which made Othello get mad of course. "Stop laughing! It's not funny!" I couldn't though, this was hilarious! Finally Othello got mad enough to hit a high note that quickly got me to grab my ears and not let go.

"Shit! Can't you take a joke!?" I shouted. "Some of us have missions that aren't even the least bit funny! I came down here for one reason and one reason alone, I have been chosen for a good reason! I have a choice here, I can live on my own for the rest of my life, or I can save my father! That's why I'm chosen, and as much as I hate to ask, why are you here to save your dad?" I scoffed. "I didn't come to save him." I stood up. "I came to finish him off." She gasped. "You mean you want to put him through..._the drop_?" I raised a brow before she pointed towards a cliff. "They say if you die here, you reach your eternal suffering...the drop...they put you at this cliff, and they push you, and at the bottom are spikes so small...you can't move if you're impaled...you're trapped there feeling the pain for the rest of your days." I smiled. "Works for me." I began to walk away before Othello grabbed my shoulders. "But you can't do that to your dad! Daddy's love their daughters, they protect them!" I pushed her away. "My dad was never there for me and when he was he made me an abomination. Your "Daddy" may have loved you, but mine was a piece of shit that always got in the way!" Othello looked pretty hurt by my statement, but who was I to even care. As she reached out to grab my hand the blade quickly slid out of my wrist, she stepped back, frightened. "Did you think I was lying to you?" I started walking away again. I didn't care about leaving Othello alone, I really didn't, yet a part of me told me not to leave her behind. I was right though, because I saw some strange shit. Demons, coming straight for the poor girl. I had to do something...this girl actually had a purpose here, she wanted a better life...so I couldn't let that happen. The moment I turned around she already had one demon wrapped in chains. I quickly ran up to her and she smiled at me. "I can handle myself, thank you...also, I knew you'd come back for me!" She hugged me rather tightly, so I tight I almost fell over.

She held out her hand. "From this day forth, you'll join us!" I raised a brow. "You know! Our team, each of the descendants are fighting for our families, to live a new life, reincarnation!" She shook me. "IT'S DO OR DIE GIRL!" I held my head once she let go, and finally I opened my mouth. "Okay...just tell me who these others are..."

She clapped. "Well, there's me, child of the Tormentor, then we have the son of a cannibal, twins who's mom went too crazy, a cop child, a small girl, and another small girl with wooden stilts, and an acrobat!" I clapped. "Just like a circus!" I said sarcastically. "And now we have you! Um...what's your name?"

I smirked. "Mia, my name is Mia." I shook her hand.

"Welcome to our team Mia, I'm sure the others will be so happy to see you." She let go of my hand, frantically skipping to a new destination, and I ran after her. "So, what's this about?" Othello looked at me. "Well you see, years ago there was a demon named Marukka, goddess of secrets, and she held a tournament for our parents who died, they were all reincarnated, yet one still remained dark and twisted, and killed Marukka. He was bound to hell for the rest of eternity...she had a son however, Damien, who brought our parents back, along with us for a bigger tournament with a bigger prize. We can return to Earth with our families." I stopped. "And if we lose?" She stopped as well. "...Hell on Earth..." She continued walking, and I continued following. "He and his minions will take over the world, and the apocalypse will officially begin."

My eyes widened, and Othello began singing. It was a soothing operetta, something I usually don't hear anymore. "Sorry...I sing when I'm scared, it calms me down." I smiled. "It's calming me too Oth, don't worry."

We began walking towards a set of mountains, a sign reading "**BASE CAMP**" was on one of them. "We're getting close! I hope they aren't worried that I was out too long...actually I think they'll be more worried about you."

I laughed. "Yeah, I think that about myself too, but hey, teamwork makes the dream work I guess."

* * *

**Chapter One: Hell's Aria- End**


End file.
